My Uncle's Last Will
by Ada Lee
Summary: Seto's parents were actually murdered. Will he believe that when someone tell him the truth?


Author Notes:  
  
First, I needed to warn people that I am an ESL first-time writer. That means I will make a lot of grammar mistakes, lacks of vocabulary, and required a lot of time to write a chapter. This is my first time to attempt to write story in English. Forget it; I never finish writing a story in Chinese anyway. So don't complain about my English skills hurts your eyes, because I warned you!  
  
Second, the story set after Battle City. Although Duel Monster, shadow games, Yugi and his friends exist, they are not that important in this fic. Except Jounouchi And I make up a lot of information about Seto's parents for my plot to work. This fic is emphasized on Seto Kaiba, his parents, and my OCs. No romance for the first few chapters. Tentative pairings will be Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, and Honda/Shizuka.  
  
Finally, a very cliché disclaimer: I am and I will never own anything in YuGiOh except my duel monster deck, Japanese DVDs, and fan fictions I wrote.  
  
Character Profile:  
  
Seto Kaiba (Tanizaki) - Age: 17 After his stepfather committed suicide two years ago, he became the CEO of KaibaCorp. Ex-world champion in Duel Monster and Egyptian priest in past life. He is currently a high school senior in Domino High School.  
  
Mokuba Kaiba (Tanizaki) - Age :12 Seto's younger brother. Education: sixth- grader in Domino Elementary School. He is the Vice President of KaibaCorp.  
  
Mei "David" Tanizaki was Kaiba brothers' father. He died in a car crash nine years ago. Education: Ph.D. in pharmacy. Profession: Research Scientist  
  
Mabel Tanizaki Madison was Kaiba brothers' mother. Twelve years ago, one month after she gave birth to Mokuba, she died of heart attack. Education: M.D. of family medicine. Profession: Postdoctoral Research Associate  
  
Yin Lee was David's friend, one of the victims in that car crash. Education: M.D. of Internal medicine. Profession: Associate Medical Director  
  
Wing Chi Lee- Age :18 She is Yin's niece in America with read mind ability. Education: High School Graduate  
  
Wing Lan Lee- Age: 24 Wing Chi's elder sister. A professional gambler uses her see-through ability to win money. She is also very sensitive to the present of ghost and magic.  
  
Gozaburo Kaiba- Seto's and Mokuba's adopt father. He adopted Seto seven years ago and he abused Seto. He committed suicide because Seto made all his associates turned against him.  
  
If you are still reading, thank you for your patience, please enjoy the fic.  
  
Prologue- Trapped Soul- (Hong Kong)  
  
Outside Central MTR Station, Hong Kong Island, 3:53 pm, (Wing Chi's P.O.V.)  
  
Hot, so hot, it is so damn hot! I looked at the display board, today temperature is.What? 33-Degree with 98% humidity? (A/N: 33-Degree Celsius is approx. 91.4-Degree Fahrenheit.) Perfect, just perfect! No wonder I felt like to melt into jelly. I never liked the idea to visit Asia during summer vacation. But because I have to sign some stupid documents to be officially the owner of my uncle's house (You know, I just turned eighteen last month), I have to stuck in a boring plane for sixteen hours and stayed in this burning hell for two weeks! I swear after I sell that "house" I will go back to America immediately. Then I will not be here ever again. I hate this place! It is small, crowded, polluted, and my parents died in here.(1) No, no, I don't want to remember that. I have to focus on something else, something else....Oops, why am I still standing in here? I have to go to Wu's office at 4. Better hurry up!  
  
Wu's Law Office, Pedder Building, Central 4:30 p.m.  
  
"Congratulations. Ms. Lee, now you are the rightful owner of this property, Flat B, 9th floor, Block 11 Tak On Street, Hung Hom, Kowloon (A/N: It is a real address. People, please do not mail to there.)" Mr. Wu says in monotone. I am so bored! Listening to his robotic voice explaining those legal craps for half an hour. And read his mind didn't help either. Because his mind just full of things about his work and nothing else. "Thank you, Mr. Wu. Is that means we are done?" I ask impatiently. I just wanna get out of here! "Oh, just one more thing. In Mr. Lee's will, he gave this to you." Mr. Wu's handed the envelope to me. "What's that?" I am surprise. He answers, "It is his safe's key in Chartered Bank no.147 vault." I open the red seal of the envelope. Inside, expectantly, is a silver key with Chartered Bank's logo key-holder. "That's all. Do you have any questions, Ms. Lee?" I shook my head. He looks at the clock. "Good. If you don't mind then I am going to speak to my next client." "Sure. Good bye Mr. Wu!" I grabs all my stuff and run out of his office as fast as possible. Luckily, the elevator door is open. Weird, why uncle gave this to me? I thought except his apartments, he donated all his properties to charities already. What is possibly inside? Since Chartered Bank just a few blocks away, I am going to check it out.  
  
Standard Chartered Bank Building, Central 5:03 p.m.  
  
(Wing Chi's P.O.V.) Finally! I make it to the bank before I died of sunstroke or lost in the over crowded street. God knows how many employees leave their office and rush home. Anyway, I will found out what's inside really soon. ~Time Lapse~ No. 140, 141. 147, Here it is! I stare at the golden letter, feeling cold air up to my spine. Although my instinct is not as strong as my sister is, I can sense something with strong magic inside. I shouldn't surprise me though. Because my uncle was not only a doctor; he was also a great spell caster. When I was little, he taught me some simple magic. Okay, let's open it. I insert the key into the keyhole. * click, click, click* It is unlocked. I slowly open the door, and the aura of magic grows stronger. I look inside and I find a wooden box and a spell book. The magic seems to come from the box. When I open the box, it is glowing with green light and a symbol appears. What is it trying to tell me? I think, maybe my uncle's spell book has some explanations. I flip through the pages, not this one, no, no, .here you go! Based on the spell book, this symbol is uses to seal soul. If the symbol is green, it means the spirit hasn't finished its task and it is unable to reincarnate. Oh, poor spirit.In order to unlock the soul, I have to cast the spell at midnight. Should I do that? Who knows what kind of spirit inside? But I do know that nobody deserves to trap inside a box forever. Besides, if it harms me, I can always seal it again. So it is decided.  
  
Peninsula Hotel, Tsim Sha Tsui, Kowloon, 11:55 pm., Wing Chi P.O.V.  
  
With the help of my compass, I am placing the element talismans on the floor. Earth in north, water in south, fire in east, and wind in west. When it was done, I sit in the middle, with the spell book and the box in my lap, waiting for the time to come. ~ 10 sec, 9 sec, .2sec, 1sec~ It's time " Earth, Water, Fire, and Wind, the four elements of the universe, the true masters of magic, open the gate of time and space, life and death! Let this spirit come to me! Yet send it in peace, or not at all" (2) After I finished the spell, a bright white light from the ceiling hit the box. Then, a see-through figure slowly forms in front of me. Although his face is still blurry, his figure looks just like.oh my god, is he really.3rd person P.O.V.  
  
"Uncle Yin?!"  
  
'Wing Chi, you're finally here! I thought I would trap in the nothingness forever!' Yin attempts to hug Wing Chi, but his arm get through her.  
  
"Why are you trapped in here, Uncle?"  
  
'Because I sealed myself in here.' "What were you thinking? You don't know that I have to be f***ing eighteen before I can inherit your properties? There must be some better ways than waited in a stupid picture for nine years! Stupid Uncle." Wing Chi is sobbing.  
  
'Shhhh, calm down, Wing Chi. I have no other choice at that time. Seal myself is the only way to prevent reincarnation. And I can only be sealed to the item that I treasured the most.'  
  
" Okay, I understand the seal part already. Now I just want to know why you do it."  
  
'Because David-san and I were murdered.'  
  
" What? Why? How? By the way, who is 'David-san'? And."  
  
'Hold it, Wing Chi. I know you have many questions.' He rubs his temple, 'but would you please let me finish my story first?'  
  
" Go ahead, I am all ears."  
  
Yin makes a sign of relieve, 'Thank you. It will make more sense to start from the beginning. About one year before I died, because JUN laboratory started a new research, I moved from Hong Kong to Japan. Then, I met David- san, the senior scientist in my research group. We became good friends because we both speak broken Japanese," Yin Chuckled, "He was because he lived in America most of his life. And I, obviously, had no Japanese background except I studied it in college. When we known each other better, we realized we have more things in common." His face darkens, " We both lost our wives and we both have children. He has two sons, Seto and Mokuba. Both of his sons were wonderful. I especially liked Seto because he was so beautiful, clever, and stubborn, just like my son.(3)"Yin smiles bitterly.  
  
"Uncle."  
  
'Sorry, I am off topic. A day before I leave Japan, he told me he suspected his wife was murdered. But based on what he said, even police investigated the whole factory, coroner dissected her body, could found nothing unnatural. I thought the poor man just cannot get over his wife's death. How wrong I was! A few months later, he invited me to visit him. Since I have a 2-week vacation, I agreed to come. Then, in his car, he said he believed that a chemical that was colorless, smell-less, and tasteless killed his wife. Even inhale a small amount can make the heart stop. The dose was small enough to leave the system a few hours later. After that, even coroner cannot detect the chemical. Before he could finished what he said, he found out somebody had messed up his brake and steering wheel, . we end up fled off the bridge and we just .died right away.'  
  
".You don't know who did it?"  
  
'No. But I remembered David-san mentioned that only someone that worked in laboratory or pharmaceutical factory could refine this chemical.'  
  
".And he/she should be someone who knows either David or his wife."  
  
' Great, that should narrow our search. Wing Chi, it is important to find the murderer, but I want you to find Seto-chan and Moku-chan first.'  
  
To be continued.  
  
How Wing Chi's parents passed away is not important to this fic. However, I can write it if you guys are interested. Note: Wing Chi's opinion is not equals to mine! It sounds crazy but it is true. I just can't control what she will say and what she will do. She, in a sense, is not simply a character I created, but a living human being that has her own personality, thinking, and will.  
  
Good? Lame? I made up the spell, sorry if it was sucks!  
  
You will know exactly what happened to Yin's wife later. His son hates Yin because of that. I will write the details when he shows up in later chapters.  
  
End note: Sorry, I know it is too short, and Kaiba not show up yet. Be patient, you will see him soon. Thank you for reading, please review and tell me how you feel. 


End file.
